


Work Me Out

by orphan_account



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An early morning workout for Junghwa turns into something a bit more aerobic.





	

The music from Hyojin’s room was loud enough to be felt in Junghwa’s, the bass from whatever she was listening to reverberating through the floor and up her body. Junghwa didn’t mind, the low pounding helped her count her stretches and reps as she did her morning exercise routine. 

Before a comeback they usually had to hide from fans while everything was finalized. It was easy to get wound up and irritated with cabin fever when they had to stay in like this. 

So here she was inside her room, bent over in half, her butt swaying slightly with the music while the double bed was empty of her girlfriend and Hyojin was making music. Junghwa rolled her eyes when the track started over for the third time. Hyojin was getting annoyed, Junghwa could feel it through the walls. The music or lyrics weren’t flowing the way she wanted.

Coming up out of her stretch, Junghwa took off her sleeping shirt and panties in exchange for a sports bra and the tiny black workout shorts that felt so good against her skin that she never felt the need for underwear.

Junghwa grabbed her weights and moved into the starting position for squats. Arms steady out in front of her, she cleared her mind of everything and focused on the feeling of her body sinking into the motion. Her muscles pulled and stretched in the familiar comfortable feeling, and it was easy to escape the room.

As it always was and always will be, her mind left her body only to focus on Hyojin. The rapper was never far from the forefront of Junghwa’s thoughts. Hyojin’s eyes, lit from her passion as she rapped new lyrics for her. Hyojin’s lips pressed against hers that first time so many years ago. Holding onto Hyojin’s arm as they walked down the street, hiding their relationship in plain sight. Passionate kisses and gasps of pleasure shared between Hyojin’s fights in whatever her new video game was that week. The rappers fingers bringing her so close to orgasm before pulling back, sliding wet fingers into her own smiling mouth and then leaving Junghwa needy and frustrated before going on stage. 

Junghwa’s body started tingling at the thoughts of what Hyojin had done to her body when they were alone, but she ignored it. Nothing would come of it while Hyojin was working. She was single-minded when it came to her craft.

The sun shining through the windows was warm on her skin, but the air conditioning was high enough to have Junghwa’s nipples hardening through the sports bra, that and the soft abrasion of the fabric had her sighing as she went down into another squat. She finished the set and quickly stepped into position for Plie Squats, spreading her legs and sinking into the squat before lifting herself up onto the balls of her feet, her arms spread out on either side. 

Junghwa concentrated deeply on the feel of her body, letting it tell her when she could settle a little more into the stretch. Her muscles burned. It was the next best feeling to another kind of burn that only one person was able to fan into a fire that ignited her from the inside out.

With the colder air of the AC blowing gently all across her body, Junghwa let her head fall back slightly and imagined it was Hyojin blowing softly against her neck, in between wet kisses pressed to her stomach and between her legs, the shorts loose enough to let the barest hint of air to tease her mound while the stretchy fabric of her bra scratched across her hardened nipples. The feelings swirling together had her gasping for air more than this routine morning workout normally had her working for.

With her mind still picturing the things her girlfriend could do and had done to her, Junghwa was jolted out of her imagination when a hand ghosted over her exposed lower back, traveling lower over her shorts sneaking a quick grab over her ass before moving to wrap two arms around Junghwa’s waist.

“It is really hard to do these squats with you acting like a koala, unnie.” Junghwa couldn’t stop the giggle that came out as teasing fingers tickled her stomach before smirking lips pressed a few kisses along her shoulder blades. When Hyojin released her hold, she gave Junghwa’s ass another smack before sitting down on the bed she spent most nights in instead of her own. She leaned back on one hand with her legs crossed at the knee and picked up Junghwa’s water from the nightstand, twirling her tongue along the rim with no shame and then shooting her girlfriend an exaggerated wink.

Junghwa shook her head as she went back into her squats, knowing what her girlfriend was up to and wanting it herself, but not wanting to give in too soon. She might as well make the rapper work for it. “I thought I heard you working on new music.” Junghwa went through the rest of her set and quickly folded into a forward bend that she used to easily transfer herself onto the floor.

Rolling over so her back was to the floor, Junghwa pressed her upper body down onto the mat she had lain out and lifted her hips high off the mat in bridge pose and then extended even further, pushing up so that only the balls of her feet rested on the floor. She turned her head to Junghwa and found the rapper looking at her like she wanted nothing more than to devour her.

Junghwa patted the floor beside her, “You should join me down here.”

Hyojin put the water back on the table with enough force that some of the liquid splashed out. “I think I should too.”

Hyojin stood and stripped off her shirt without any hesitation, her breasts bare to the cold air in the room and her nipples peaking temptingly, her baggy shorts hanging loosely on her frame. The elder dropped down in between Junghwa’s knees, putting both hands on the inside of her knees and moving them to massage the flesh of Junghwa’s inner thighs.   
Hyojin growled at the feeling of Junghwa’s muscles clenching to hold her body off the floor. It was the same clenching when Junghwa was coming, falling apart around Hyojin’s fingers or head. 

“Yeah, I think we could do some great core training right here.” Hyojin reached one finger to trail teasingly up the center seam of Junghwa’s tiny shorts, Junghwa jerking away from the sparks before dropping slightly and gathering herself.

“Why don’t I show you how to do some squats? You say you love my ass. I can help get your ass in shape.” Junghwa wanted to ignore how breathy her voice sounded. She wanted to tease the rapper, making her earn her pleasure, but the idea of getting down and dirty first thing in the morning while the other girls were still waking up was too appealing to pass up.

“I would rather just eat my fill of you right here and now and save the workout for the gym.” Hyojin slipped one arm under Junghwa to keep her bottom half off the floor as she leaned in to press the last words against the fabric covering her girlfriend's core. Smelling her clean scent with just a hint of sweat. Junghwa smelled like heaven and Hyojin knew she would taste like it too.

“Ah! I was... Stop that. I was going to show you how to….” Junghwa definitely didn’t mean for the words to sound so breathless, and her hands tangled themselves in the rapper’s hair without her approval.

What the hell. Why fight it?

So Junghwa tipped her head back on the mat, letting her eyes close and just allowing Hyojin nuzzle into the V of her thighs.

“Look at me. I want to see those big innocent eyes.”

Junghwa opened her eyes and looked down her body to watch Hyojin. Her girlfriend smirked that lazy troublemaker grin she was so famous for before going back to pressing her lips against the fabric separating her from her ultimate goal.

Junghwa’s legs started to tremble, “Unnie, I can’t keep holding myself like this.”

“Just a bit longer. I rather like this angle, and I think you will too.” Hyojin slid the shorts down her legs, leaning in to bite at shaking thighs, the sharp tingle making Junghwa gasp, her own hands pushing the bra down far enough to free her breast to pluck at her own nipples.

Hyojin licked her lips at the sight of her beautiful girlfriend playing with herself, so she rewarded the singer with exactly what she wanted.

Cupping Junghwa’s butt with both hands to help keep her high off the floor, her thumbs spreading her ass cheeks enough that she could see Junghwa’s entrance, Hyojin leaned in to lick a stripe from Junghwa’s vaginal opening to her clit, swirling her tongue around the little bud as she did to the water bottle earlier. Hyojin took a moment to suck the nub gently into her mouth, using her lips and tongue to tease it, her fingers massaging Junghwa’s firm ass. The singer's thighs were trembling now, and the balls of her feet kept slipping out from under her. Most of the time it was just Hyojin’s arms keeping her up.

Hyojin wanted more than this, though. She got her hands underneath Junghwa and draped her legs over her own shoulders, a knee on either side of her head and her vulva laid out for easy reach. Hyojin looped an arm around the back of Junghwa, fingers tickling the skin of her lower stomach and hips before coming around to hold her lips open.

And then Hyojin went to work, taking advantage of the angle and using her first two fingers to rub her clit side to side and pushing her tongue into Junghwa’s channel, delving in as deep as she could to bring out the younger’s delicious honey.

With Junghwa’s weight now on Hyojin’s shoulders, the rapper was able to reach up her body and slap one hand away so that she could take over cupping one breast, teasing the nipple into a firm peak and wishing it was her mouth instead of her hand. But Junghwa was tensing up getting nearer to her orgasm.

Hyojin pulled back, “This just won’t do.”

Junghwa looked confused, one hand still pinching her own nipple while the other curled on her stomach, clenching and unclenching into a fist. 

Hyojin pushed her thighs off her shoulders, Junghwa’s body hitting the floor with a thump, and crawled up her body, placing quick open mouthed kisses along the way.

“I need to kiss you.” Junghwa smiled at the statement, but the look was wiped off when Hyojin pushed two fingers into her and twisted her wrist to get the angle just right and started pushing unapologetically against the younger's g-spot. Hyojin was there to catch every gasp and moan that left her mouth, sharing the singer’s taste with her before leaving her mouth and catching her nipple instead. She worked the nipple roughly with her teeth and tongue just the way Junghwa liked it.

Hyojin added another finger as she slipped back down Junghwa’s body. Feeling the juices coating her fingers made her mouth water for another taste, and Hyojin never passed a chance to taste her beautiful girlfriend.

She could feel Junghwa closing in on her orgasm, and Hyojin never lets up the rhythm of her fingers so that Junghwa wouldn’t lose it. Junghwa was nothing short of the devil when she lost an orgasm, Hyojin found that out when they had first started going out. 

Hyojin dipped her tongue in with her fingers and then backed out to catch the nectar that poured from Junghwa, not able to stop her own moan at the taste, feel, aroma of her girlfriend. She licked up all she could before sliding up to suck Junghwa’s nub into her mouth once more, sucking it with strong pulses in rhythm with the slide of her fingers. 

Hyojin’s eyes closed in pleasure. Getting Junghwa off was better than any lover she had ever had, and then she got to look forward to Junghwa returning the favor. 

“Don’t stop. Don’t stop. Don’t stop. Oh god.”

And then there it was, Junghwa’s hands almost ripping her hair out while the singer forced Hyojin tighter against her, her hips stuttering as she rode wave after wave of pleasure. Hyojin just smiled as she tried to catch every drop of Junghwa’s essence to savor on her tongue.

Junghwa’s hips fell and Hyojin helped ease her to the floor before climbing up her body. Junghwa’s captured Hyojin’s face between her hands and brought her in to kiss, not minding her own taste in the slightest. Their tongues tangling together while Junghwa came back into her own body.

Junghwa released Hyojin and dropped bonelessly back onto the mat.

Junghwa’s body shook in one last aftershock. “That was great.” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Hyojin licked her lips like a cat after getting the cream.

“I am so gross. I need to take a shower.” Junghwa tried to get off the floor, but when she tried to stand her body collapsed. “You jerk! I can’t stand up!”

Hyojin just smiled wider. “I am that good.”

Junghwa smacked Hyojin’s shoulder. “No, it was because you had me in bridge pose for too long! I am going to be sore for days.”

“I’m not hearing anything that says that I’m not that good…” Hyojin checked her fingernails with a self-satisfied smirk.

“Help me to the bathroom. I need to take a bath. And maybe, if you are really good, I’ll return the favor.” At that, Hyojin jumped up and swung Junghwa over her shoulder.

They left the bedroom with only Junghwa’s legs covering Hyojin’s breasts, Hyojin calling out the other members, “Bathroom will be taken for a while!”

A chorus of groans following Solji’s, “Aw! Not again!” was shut out by the door slamming behind them and Hyojin gently lowering Junghwa to the countertop, kissing her girlfriend gently before pulling back to lean her head against the singers.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Unnie.”


End file.
